Muse
by intranslation77
Summary: Ariona had given up on love when the day before valentines day she meets Calliope Torres. Could this be her one or are things moving to fast.  did i forget to mention they are both in the military.
1. Chapter 1

Muse

Should we converse

In my minds eye I'm blind to what is

I see what can be and what I want to be

But is it what will be

Only you can give light to this bleak though

The same though that adds anguish

Even if we were to speak

Venture down the road not yet spoken

Discuss what isn't necessarily

Needed at such an early stage

With our profession the stage of most

isn't the same as ours

I'm at a lost how must I act or be

As the sea beacons for one I remain

My thoughts refusing to ask

What would put me at ease

As the voyage continues days

Turning into months

I lie and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

V-day

March 12 2010:

What a day to be single. I love Valentines day. And I find it odd how for my entire adult life I've always been single with no one to touch. Instead of laying in the arms of a goddess who is feeding me chocolate covered strawberries while we lay down on the rose covered floor with candles lit everywhere, I HM1 Robbins, Arizona lay down in my shared room hugging my teddy bear and watching lifetime movies on my laptop. This is not my idea of a wonderful V-day spent. You would think over the years I would become bitter since my favorite holiday was always spent alone.

*You've got mail* my phone dings I open the message to see that Callie Torres wants to meet you.

as superficial as it may sound I refuse to even give anyone a double take unless they are gorgeous. Well it started out gorgeous then hot then cute now its just decent. Sure I've been on Plentyoffish for months now and have yet to meet anyone. I still read what people write about themselves to see if they match with me but since I didn't write my own information I base it more on the picture that's posted.

When I see her Picture I could swear I blushed which was odd since she was fully clothed but that smile WOW. Knowing my luck she wouldn't be interested in me once she met me. I decided that I would kick caution to the wind and meet with her and see where it would take me. It was a lot better than staying here at home on the small bed alone. I sent a message back saying I was interested in meeting her and then she sent me an instant message. "I am looking forward to meeting with you."

I smiled to myself which I am sure was accompanied by another blush. Then I sent a message back, "when and where should we meet up?"

"I'm not sure what would you like to do. "

"I have duty all week so I'm strap for time" stupid thing to say when I'm the one that asked for the meeting. Damn it must have made it seem like I was playing games.

I have duty, volunteer work, school all of which I made sure would keep me occupied. Now that I see this vision before me I'm stuck.

-** it-

" Tomorrow would you like to have lunch with me" I sent this message holding my breath. I was sure she would think I was like every other girl online and that she wouldn't reply:


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated but since I didn't have a huge response about me continuing I've been blah to do so. If you want me to keep writing let me know. I would like any input.

Since everyone's doing it I might as well do the same. I own nothing claim nothing.

Chapter 3

13 March

To my amazement and wonder she actually emailed back saying lunch sounded like a great idea. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. This was one hot woman and what she wrote about her self fit me so well. The details of lunch wasn't decided but I wasn't nervous just open to the new ideas. The next day I got up again smile on my face happy to welcome the new duty day. I woke up at 0500 got ready went to do my rounds then off to muster. Half way to muster my LPO calls me tells me to turn around and that I'm need on the other side. The joy that I felt from the email she sent was smashed. Finally when I wanted to take this new journey and possible go out with some crazy ax murder that would leave me in the back alley in my trunk the military crushes my dreams. Who am I kidding she was hot no one that hot could kill anyone.

So I email her my number and we text back and forth.

With a struck of luck after I get to my destinations I stay there two hours and get called back to muster. I get there and we sit around the quarter deck doing absolutely nothing. I should be frustrated that I'm missing my teams game but all I can do is text her learning little things. Finally its lunch time so I tell her I would pick her up. I felt bad for being in my uniform but thought it would be okay since she knew I was working. I got out and went to the door and rang the bell and waited. Finally the door opened and she smiled at me, time seemed to have frozen.

"Hey I'm glad you made it," she said in a sweet voice. I was momentarily stunned but I had to play it off.

"hey, you ready to grab something to eat?"

"yes where are we going"

"its your choice"

"man I was hoping you wouldn't put me on the spot like that"

"how about we go up the road outside the front gate there's a few places we can choose to eat."

"ok" this is a new role for me being the aggressor.

I walk to the passengers side door open it and put my hand out for her to grab. As smooth as that move was I wasn't expecting to feel this jolt to my system. I half regretted the jester. I guided her to the car closed the door and glided back to the driver side annoyed that I couldn't just hold on to her hand. I know its stupid but being a virgin the most intimate thing to me is a hand hold a hug a kiss those things coming slowly treasured seems to set me ablaze.

"so Arizona this is new to me"

"what is?"

"I've never been picked up by a girl before"

"really you're pretty hot" shit shit shit shit did I just say that out loud fuck who cares it's the truth.

"Thank you!"

I swear I saw her blush. For someone who isn't nervous I'm doing a great job of acting weird. But it's a comfortable weird.

"well if it makes you feel better you're the first person I've actually decided to meet in person. Since you're the first person if you could please refrain from killing me with an ax and stuffing me in the trunk of my car that would be greatly appreciated."

She laughs this angelic smile. Note to self must make Callie laugh more.

"I'll be sure to not do that"

I notice Panda Express and suggested we go there and since she didn't object I parked the car. She was about to open her door till I reached over placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Wait ,what kind of lady would I be if I didn't open the door for you." there it was again that smile and me touching her seriously I don't think my body can take anymore of this.

Self control Arizona self control. I open her door place my hand out to help her out. We walk to the restaurant still holding hands I open the door for her. Hey daddy didn't raise no fool, and my brother who so happened to be my best friend always taught me to be chivalries. I still laugh at it till today most brothers find out their sister is into girls they would freak out hide lie something. My brother tells me the way to a girls heart is to be chivalries open her door help guide her be polite and be truthful no matter if it will hurt. Oh and little sis if you end up stilling my girlfriend me and you are going to fight. I don't know how hard I laugh. I love my brother he's always been great. I'm thinking his advised at this moment since Callie is still holding my hand even though I opened the door for her.

"How about we find a nice place to sit and eat so we can get to know each other," I said She smiled It wasn't the fanciest of places but it worked for us both.

-If I get five reviews I'll post what happened for the rest of the day sooner then latter-


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter goes out to Roggstar-with-a-Scalpel. not because its that great just because I like what you wrote. I apologies for this being is actually based on real events that have happen to me one or two things have changed to combine the show and my life so bare with me.

I own nothing and claim nothing.

Chapter 5

Panda Express, I can't remember the last time I had it Callie stated.

"Me to"

As we're about to go find a seat Callie points out that we have to get in line to order our meal. We wait our turn in line and finally get up to the register to order our food, once we are done ordering the lady rings up our total.

"Is this together or separate?" the lady asks.

"It's together," I say regrettable letting go of her hand to grab my wallet.

" I will take care of this," I say handing the cashier the money as she hands me the cups. "What would you like to drink?" I ask her as I take the cups.

"Pepsi," I smile and nod to her as I go get the drinks. When I come back she has the tray of food.

"Where would you like to sit?"

"We're in Hawaii and winter is over so I say outside."

"It's beautiful out I will never get tired of how the sun hit's the mountains as the clouds dance around it"

I grab the door for her and stand with my back against it for her and she smiles once more as she passes by me. A light breeze was blowing causing her hair to lightly brush against my face and I could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating I had to stifle a groan, 'Calm down Arizona, calm down,' I tell myself as I follow her out to the table. I set the drinks down and she bends down and sets the tray on the table and I am glued to the spot until I realize she is about to pull out her chair. Then I quickly move to her and say, "Here, let me get that for you," and pull it out for her to sit down.

"Thank you"

"Where did you learn such great manners?" Callie asked lightly.

"From my brother he said it would be a great way to get girls," I reply coolly.

"Wasn't he afraid you would steal all the girls from him with your charming beauty?" she asked.

"ha, in a joking manner yes we bonded better because of it," I said smiling.

"Are you and your brother close?"

"Yes we are very close, we used to talk all the time, but now that I am in Hawaii and he is on the East coast we mainly use email to stay in touch. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have a baby brother but he is much younger than I am," she says fondly.

"Are you close to him?" I ask interested.

"Not really, he is only ten so there is a big age difference between us," she says shrugging.

"So what is your rate?" I ask curious.

"Oh I'm a CS." she said smiling and to me it seemed like her whole face was smiling.

"Ouch I'm sorry. how do you like that?" I ask knowing full well that no CS ever likes their job.

"ha why are you sorry I'm a CS do you have something against CS?"

"No not at all I was on the USS Mercy in 08 and all the CS seemed to despise their job. Even the shore bound CS disliked their hours"

"Well I just got here in Hawaii about two months ago, so I haven't had much experience with actually getting to cook. It is not like I thought it would be though."

"Why is that?"

"My grandmother was a great cook and my dad is a chef. So I have grown up around cooking my whole life. When my detailer told me about a cook's job in the Navy I thought it would be like what my dad does. It is more like adding things according to a recipe card with the navy though," she said laughing lightly.

"Well maybe you will get more of a chance to cook the way you want to as you get more time in," I said not wanting to crush her dream knowing fully well that would never happen in the military.

"I guess we will see, it's fun though so I am looking forward to it."

"Where are you stationed at"

"The USS Boxer? "

"How you like it so far?"

"It's okay I guess, it's hard at times having to put up with 20 other hormonal women," she said laughing lightly. I could feel my heart skip a few beats at the sound of her laughter.

"I know the one thing that got me in boot camp was the cat fights over the tiniest little things. I bet being on the ship makes it worse," I said shuddering slightly.

"You totally have a point there, they fight over the stupidest things. One moment they are best friends having a great time, the next they start fighting because some guy decides to play them both and instead of working it out they go and ruin a great friendship over it." she said rolling her eyes dramatically."

"One would think by the way you said this that you didn't like women "

"oh I like women I just can't stand a lot of them all at once. I'm liking one particular women at this very moment."

"are you now"

"yes"

"So what is it that you do for the military? "

"I'm a wanna be Corpsman stationed at Pearl Harbor but I live out K-bay "

"why are you a wanna be Corpsman"

"Because I sit in an office all day doing PHA's for marines and sailors fun time"

"it seems like it"

" I actually use to like my job but recently its kind of a drag"

"Why is that"

"the politics in he military is starting to get to me."

"I just want to go to work do my job and when I get off be free from it all lately its caused me to be anti social alot"

"well I'm glad you decided not to be a complete anti socialist and email me back."

"yeah me to" shoot I'd hate to ruin a moment but it was two hours later and I had a previously engagement. "Callie I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to go back to my side of the island" her face fell a little.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters.

Tried doing both ladies POV and I think I'll go back to just Arizona's POV for the next chapters.

Callie's POV

I was prepared for the mundane internet conversations that are apart of the motions that everyone has. I've done this once or twice I never expected for her to ask me to lunch. Lunch has always seem as this seg-way to dinner which is always loaded so lunch seemed great. What am I talking about lunch was great. She's polite caring and open doors for me. Who does that. I can honestly say I've never met a woman this tentative. After lunch and light flirting she drives me back to my barracks. On the way we notice these kids with signs up. Car wash this way

"Hey do you mind if we swing by and get my car washed. "

"Sure why not" I didn't want to leave her just yet so this is perfect.

We pull up at navy fed.

"Is it just me or does Navy Fed always have a car wash" I asked

"It not just you they always do as a matter of fact I just signed up my command to do three carwashes here. Hey when you make 500 dollars in two in a half hour who wouldn't want to do it. "

"True but you do notice how young these kids are, this has to be some kind of child labor law"

"haha yeah I'm sure. I like how the adults are just sitting on the other side waiting for us to drive up and give our money. " Did Arizona just say OUR money. Its probably nothing.

"This reminds me of when I was a kid"

"What working in the hot sun while your parents does nothing"

"No, the car wash I use to love going as a kid it use to be the highlight of my day"

"ha ha that's sad Callie. Wait does this mean I've made your day?"

You made my day by being near me. I can't believe I just thought that.

We finish at the car was and Arizona drives me back to the barracks. As we pull up to the Barracks I made a point to point out to Arizona where my motorcycle was.

"I've only been on my friends ride once it was a great feeling to wrap my arm around him it felt like I was flying"

"Well maybe if your lucky I can give you a ride some time" I say this with a flirtatious smirk on my face. I was tempted to brush my hand down her arm but I didn't want to push my luck. Sure we held hands but I think we just got lost in the moment.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer . There's just something about a girl on a bike wow anyway I should go. I have to go pick up my friend and take her to the store then go to this other friends place and help her make these deserts and at some point in the night I have to do homework"

"ok" I say with a hint of sadness

"so what are you going to do the rest of the day?"

"lay in bed maybe play a game or two"

"if you don't mind we can always drive to my side of the island and we can get to know each other a little better"

"we'll it's up to you"

She made a u-turn from the front of my barracks and started to go out the front gate.

" I think this would constitute as me kidnapping you"

"I think it does" but hey I welcome a beautiful woman kidnapping me anytime of the day.

Arizona's POV

As we drive the way to her base I realize how cute her lips look it's like there begging me to kiss her.

I look down at her hand and even though I'm suppose to be focusing on driving I have an erge to grab her hand. I feel a since of lost not touching her. ~man why do I feel this way. Apparently this is what happens when you have been single for 8 months and am always Horney. I still don't understand how a VIRGIN can feel this way but her entire body is calling out to me. The car ride is filled with us singing to random songs on the radio. My voce sounds like trash were as he voice is like an angle calling me home.

Who knew Munford and sons could sound romantic. She's extremely bright so much so that I'm a little intimated that she maybe to smart for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me forever to post. Let me know what you think.

"hey I'm glad you gracefully allowed me to kidnap you"

"hey when my kidnapper is this hot I .."

This wide smile plastered on my cheeks. I hand the guard my ID he barely looks at it and waves me in. my friend barracks is only two steps away from the gate so we get to the light and even though you aren't suppose to text and drive I pull it out to warn my friend.

+ Hey Teddy I'm pulling on base I have someone with me. I have to get out my uniform and you can meet me at my car+

I look at Callie who's just taking in the base I assume its because she's never been here before.

"this base is small"

"It looks small but it really is huge." I actually like the fact everything is close but not a cluster F**.

"ha maybe one day you can give me a tour "

"maybe" there's a small pause as my eyes scan over her body and I imagine how much I'd like to tear away her clothes"

I hear a beep but don't budge till she says the light is green.

After a small pause and me trying to not go to dirty land I snap out of it. "so the game plan is I need to get out of this uniform and go to take my friend to the store, she needs to pick up a fan for her room."

"what the marine barracks don't have AC"

"ha we live in the nice Navy barracks and at the moment the ac is busted. She can't sleep in the warm so after two weeks of this she's giving in "

"that's not a problem normally it takes me a while after knowing someone before they feel comfortable to introduce me to their friends. I think this is an upgrade right I'm not a killer and meeting a friend"

"hey for all I know you're just buying your time till you strike."

I pull up to my barracks and she's about to open the door I instantly put my right hand on her left and tell her to allow me. I jump out the car open the door and place my hand out to let her out. After I do this I scolded myself what if someone would have seen me do that. It was fine for me to open the door but to grab her hand and I almost held on to it like at the restaurant this a. Seriously this woman is having a bad effect on my military life. Sure no one knows me here and being a woman I could play off like I was a civilian but kind of hard to do in uniform. I think she noticed my foe paw grabed my hand and let go I closed the door we walk to my room. I opened the door for her.

"hey sorry for the mess the weekends kind of don't care much about cleaning up."

I rush to throw the clothes off my bed to my sudo roommates bed.

"hey mine is worst don't worry about it."

"feel free to sit on my bed or lay on the chair"

"thank you"

I grab a pair of black basketball shorts and my special Olympics t-shirt.

"'d offer you something to drink but all I have is milk"

"it's ok I'm still stuff from lunch"

"ok how about lap top internet. Do you like family guy I was watching the new episode this morning before duty. "

"you like family guy"

"yeah I'm convince they'll slip up and the mom will talk to stewie and he'll talk back. They keep acting like she cant hear him but I know she can"

"lol ok I'll watch"

I press play rush to the bath room to change. I get undress in one minute flat and dress in another minute. I blame the boot camp training even though its been 4 years I can still dress and undress in 2 minutes flat. I stare at the mirror I hate the fact my hair isn't shinier. I hate having my hair down but I always get better reviews so I take my hair down. I grab some lotion because it smells like the ocean and rub it all over my arms and legs. My legs needed to be shaved and so did my arms. So I grabbed my raiser and turned the water on. I do a quick dry shave. My mom always said the sure way to stay at arms length is to not shave, but the way she looks makes me want her to touch me. The first impression is the only one that counts. I look in the mirror again I smell great my hair is down and I'm shaved. I still need to do my little pep talk saying relax Arizona chill, you're Awesome. Then the doubt seeps in yeah you're so awesome that you needed to go to plenty of fish to find this goddess man I wished we met on other circumstances but hey who am I kinding I would never have had the guts to go to her and…..

"hey are you alright?"

"yes I'm good" I guess the pep talk is done. Calm down breath be cool be smooth.

"you're phone beeped"

+hey I was by the car got bored so I'm headed up be there in two minutes.+

Just as I finish reading the text there's a nock at the door.

" hey I just got your text"

"you ready to go "

"Yes"

"Oh Teddy this is Callie, Callie this is Teddy "

I open the door for the both of them and we head out to my car. I push the car door opener. I slide to the passengers side and open Callie's and Teddies door. We head to the MCX which is only a few minutes away. As we walk into the store I realize its been a while since I've been to the beach.

"Teddy when was the last time you've been to the beach?"

"I can't remember"

"that's kind of sad" Callie smirks at both of us.

"oh yeah when was the last time you went" I hit her back

"I work on a boat I'm always at the beach"

"Seriously you've been in Hawaii for a while now and you've yet to go to the beach "

"Well I burn easily "

"that's the excuse your going with"

She gives me this smile as we mock each other and I swear Teddy catches me staring but she finally breaks me out of my trance.

"Hey why don't we just go to the beach "

Callie without clothes in a bikini with water all over her. See now I'm drooling/

"Arizona Arizona beach you want to go after I grab my fan"

"I'm down wait Callie you down" I held my breath a little wishing and hoping her answer is yes so our day doesn't end early.

"I'm down but don't you have to do home work and help out your friend"

"I do but it's the beach! "

"I'm not getting the appeal"

"you know what's sad I love the beach but I still can't swim"

"ha ha how did you get out of boot camp "

"I was NQS till the week before battle station and even then I was gargling a lot of water"

"WOW"

"Don't laugh I love frolicking in the water."

"seriously did you just say frolicking"

"yes I did. We are back stepping are you down for the beach."

"Yes but I need to buy a suit since my kidnapper didn't allow me to grab anything"

Teddy walks back up to us and catches the end of the conversation. She has this puzzling look on her face. We separate Teddy goes to grab her fan and Callie goes to grab a suite , I head straight to the chocolate. I'm a sucker for the chocolate. We grab our stuff and head to my barracks. Teddy heads to hers to change. I run to my bathroom and do the once over again. When I step out of the bathroom she's still changing and I'm caught staring at her the baiting suite. This does nothing to subdue my dirty thoughts of her. She turns and smiles at me. My heart starts to race and I want to move closer and kiss her right then and there. Unfortunately there's a nock at the door which breaks our trance.

"Hey you ready"

"Yeah Teddy we're ready"

Only five minutes later and we are at the beach.

"oh man I forgot the Boggie board"

"it's ok I don't know how to use one"

"seriously Teddy you don't know how to use a Boggie Board"

"no sweat we can deal with just the beach. It must be nice to be this close to the water"

"It is but I'm always so busy that I rarely come here"

We head to the water. I was so in tune with Callie that I neglected to bring a towel and lucky for me Teddy didn't have the same issue. I help teddy put the blanket on the sand then we place our cells and her bag on the edge to add as counter wait. Callie sits right next to me and hands me her sun block.

"we had a deal remember"

"I'm not above making a smiley face with the sun block that way you can have a bitchin sun burn" just as I say this she pulls away

"you wouldn't "

"I would"

"please don't I get sun burn quickly"

"alright I won't, this time"


	7. Chapter 7

This is short since I don't really feel the love. Feel free to leave a review this is poetry base all written by me just feeling it out sorry the story isn't progressing faster just trying to depict the truth. Enjoy!

At this point in time Teddy was off near the water taking pictures. I placed the sun block in my hand and with both hands touched her shoulder.

The second I made contact with her shoulders.

My hands where on fire

My stomach a blaze

Butterflies flying all around

With every stroke of my hands

I felt an immense electricity

My core soaked

I needed to feel more of her

I started to massage her back

making sure to map out every inch of her smooth skin

MMMMMM was the sound that came from her mouth. Did this nothing to contain my hunger. I slowly moved down her collar bone just to receive another moan from those perfect lips. I moved to her side. I tell myself its to apply sunblock everywhere but the truth is I just need to feel more of her body. We haven't even kissed yet but this simple massage/ applying sun block is doing to much to my body.

"wow I don't think I've ever had anyone put sun block on me like that before"

"I'm sorry" I swear I was red from embracement. She must know that I could drown a cat with how wet she got me.

"please don't be sorry you're welcome to give me a massage anytime"

I look in her eyes in a lustful way "I'll take you up on that offer"

Callie turns around and hugs me.

Your touch startled me.

I welcomed it, I asked for it

but the second we made contact

my skin was on fire, tingling

electricity rushed straight to the core

every inch of my body

was at your mercy

i begged for you to break away

i couldn't take this feeling

couldn't control my desires

then as quickly as you came

you broke free from my embrace

as you did i regretted

ever wishing it to come true

apart of me fell

but my clear though was regained

i took a moment and did what needed

to be done.

I walked away

I didn't look back went straight to the water…

Again reviews are appreciated and welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8

This was written by my friend hope you like it if so give her your props since she will no doubt read your reviews.

So after I put the sun block on her I went near the water and kept telling myself to calm down and breathe. Something so simple yet so arousing at the same time, her skin was smooth, soft and very sensitive to my touch. As I was walking along the water line I was lost in thought when suddenly I felt someone grab my hand and when I looked to see who it was Callie. She smiled brightly at me and then said, "Come on lets play in the water," then began pulling me into the ocean. We waded out to where the water was up to our stomachs. "Hold my hands and do what I do," she said putting her hands out. I grabbed her hands and just as a wave came she jumped up so I did to and it was like we were floating. It was a very strange sensation as the wave passed we sunk back down and I felt like I was on a roller coaster ride. We did this for a while and then suddenly she sunk under the water and she suddenly pulled me under as she pulled herself back up to the surface. I swam back up and took a few breaths. "Two can play that game," I said as I swam up to her really fast and then put my hands on the top of her shoulders and shoved her below the water but then once again she pulled me under and we wrestled back and fourth trying to get the best of one another. After what felt like forever we headed back up on the beach tired and laughing. We laid in the sand for a while catching our breaths. "Do you cloud watch?" she asked suddenly. "Cloud watch?" I asked slightly confused. "Yeah its where you lay on your back and look at the clouds, then you try to see different shapes, animals and faces in the clouds before the blow away," she said pointing. I looked up at the clouds where she was pointing. "See that one looks like an elephant head." It really did and I started to laugh and pointed out another one behind it that looked like chair. "Hey I just remembered I brought my camera with me," she said getting up and going over to where we had put our things. "Lets take some pictures," she said powering on her camera. Then she came over to stand next to me and held the camera out to face us. Automatically I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she pressed the button. We went by the water and played in the sand burying ourselves and then taking pictures.

"How about we go grab some lunch I know a place we can go," I said smiling.

"Sure sounds like a great plan. All the swimming and playing around has worn me out," she said tucking her camera away. We grabbed our things then headed for the car.

"Shouldn't we change first from our wet clothes? I dont want to get your seats all wet," Callie said wairly.

"It's okay its only sea water it comes out easy," I said opening the door for her to get in. She put her towel down on the seat and then got inside. I closed the door and then went and got in my side of the car. I pulled out of the parking lot and started heading to the restraunt. I couldnt help noticing how her moist skin attracted th sunlight giving her almost a glow around her, which of course causd my attention to wander. I mentally shook myself for not paying full attention to the road. I pulled into the parking lot then got out and opened her door for her. She got out and we each pulled some shorts and t-shirts over our suits before going inside. We got a table outside and ordered our food.

"This is turning out to be a great day Arizona," she said smiling at me. "I hope your having as much fun as I am."

"I am having a great time, I am just glad you don't mind being kidnapped and having plans change," I said feeling butterflies in my stomach from her perfect smile.

"I dont mind being kidnapped all day by a beautiful, gentle and kind woman such as yourself," she said in return. Our eyes locked and even though we didn't sa anything my heart started racing and it was as if we were having a silent conversation. The waiter came back and placed our meals in front of us then asked if there was anything else we needed and I said no. We started eating as I tried to calm my racing heartbeat before it exploded out of my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Since my friend took the initiative to write chapter 8 I'm having a slacker day. A day in which I skip out of soccer practice with the guys, don't worry about coaching volleyball , playing softball or coaching soccer.

She took a bite out of her meal an I didn't care where we where. Who cares if we are in a public place half the people go around in Hawaii half naked its to be expected that my leg reached under the table and started to guide straight up her thigh. She didn't flinch I swear I thought I had lost my edge, after all I did have to go online to find this beauty. I figured I would up the stakes. I slip my sandles off booth feet dropped contact with her, as I did she sighed. that's all I need was a hint I was getting to her. That's all I need to continue my dangerous game of cat and mouse. I use both of my feet and placed them on her knees. I push them both open. As I did she looked in to my eyes daring me to continue. I open her leg just enough to get one foot to her core. If I was doubting myself before her full on wetness drove me wild and gave me all the confirmation I needed.

*Arizona why are you starting something you can't finish, oh yeah because she's to hot not to*

I use my toe on the right foot to glide the slip of her suite off. Thank goodness she was so wet it took little effort. Just from me grazing her center she shut her eyes. I use my other foot and plunge my toe in to her. Not before teasing her slowly, as her breathing hindered a second I up my strokes making sure to send her a blaze. With no objections I plunged inside her. Gliding in and out with such ease. She let out a low grown and open her eyes. Her eyes filled with lust I've never seen before. Well lets be honest I've seen it I've just normally wouldn't see my lust mirror back at me with such magnitude. I took my index finger and licked it in and out like my big toe was doing. The fire in her eyes intensify I took my finger out my mouth and brought it down to my vagina. If I thought she was wet I was drenched. This lunch was turning into the scene in Harry met Sally when Sally starts yelling yes yes ohm yes ahh then the woman at the other table says I want the same thing she's having. The only diffrence is the screaming is internal and no one except for her get to have what I'm offering.

Wooosh _ this wave hits me I start to gage I open my eyes and Teddy and Callie are standing in front of me asking me if I'm ok. I should have known this was a dream how else would I be that great of a swimmer. This is what happens when a beautiful beauty invades your mind and dare I say it my soul.

-I hope to post another chapter by weeks end hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised I've sat here and wrote this story by weeks end in Hawaii time unfortunately we had a storm last night lighting and all, man I love it but the internet is on the frits because of it. I apologies. I own nothing and all that jazz. I appreciate and welcome all your reviews. Ding dong the Beach is done. Please review it doesn't matter if its one word I do welcome the good the bad at times the ugly. Enjoy your week.

Callie's Point of View

My heart was racing a mile a minute I barely know her yet when the wave grabbed her for a moment I lost the ability to think. My body just migrated to her and pulled her out of the water. Just as I was about to give her mouth to mouth teddy rushed by my side freaking out. Just our luck the person equipped to sustain and save lives is the one in need of saving. I really didn't foresee kissing her under these circumstances. Great now I'm wasting time instead of attempting CPR it can't be that hard I've seen it done on TV a thousand time. I lower my head closer to her lips and she starts coughing I'm relieved and great fall but at the same time a thin line of sadness falls on to me.

Arizona's Point of View

Coughing up a lung I finally open my eyes and Yep I'm in heaven. This ravenous tan beauty's lips are inches away from me. Shit I should pass out again or rewind time and play dead maybe then. Seriously Arizona first the dream or near death experience now this I need help. I finally cough up all the water with a strange deja vu feeling of boot camp. She sits by my side and teddy on the other side both looking extremely worried.

"guys I'm good" feeling a little Closter phobic by their concerned eyes

"what happened" teddy ask

"I was a little distracted and didn't see the wave plus in Hawaii the tides are a bitch"

"How do you not know how to swim?" Callie ask with an eye brow raised "did boot camp not teach you anything?"

I start to sit up feeling a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen" I was NQS up till two days before Battle Station what I was just doing is what I learned"

"what nearly drowning and coughing up water"

"Yes" In unison Teddy and I spoke together.

"Seriously"

Again we look at each other and say YES

"how did you guys pass?"

"Luck , seriously they taught us how to do the back float and tread water, the only reason I passed the treading water part is because I was cursing like no body's business and forgot I could have died. The swimming part literally I coughed the entire time."

"well then I can always teach you to swim some day"

"not today, today I'll enjoy the view"

On that note Teddy walked away to her towel and grabs her picture. I sit up and look at the view. This view is an amazing view to have in your back yard. The rocks the light house my friend and my girl.. .. Friend.

Callie's Point of View

I turn to Arizona and put out my hand. "Lets go in the water"

"I don't want to I'm enjoying the view to much" she says this in a lustful way I swear hear eyes are looking straight into my soul. It send a shiver to my body on the hottest day in Hawaii and she's giving me goose bumps like it's the coldest day in winter in Chicago.

"Please" I'm not one to beg but this women could make me do anything

"Please we'll go for a refresher in the water and you can show me why you like the water so much, plus I'll be there to save you.

I lean over and grab her hand I back step us to the water. The wave hits me from behind and I land on top of her but the water turns us around then brings us to the shore. I can see teddy off the corner of my eyes taking pictures of us and laughing at us. I look up in her perfect blue eyes and I now understand that the eyes are truly the windows to the soul. The wave washes over us and I cant help but to smile. She attempts to stand up but another wave comes I stand to catch her and I end up in a sitting position with her on my lap. I use my wait to stabilize us as wave upon wave keeps coming at us but now its tranquil. I wrap my arms around her not sure why it just felt right.

"this feels nice"

"Yeah it does"

We sit there for a while just talking enjoying the waves

Her stomach growls

"way to ruin a moment stomach" I state under my breath.

"You hungry ?"

"Yes but I'm enjoying myself way to much to get up from my spot"

"I know me to"

Arizona's Point of View 

"How about we head to Stake plate?"

"What's that?"

"seriously how long have you been to Hawaii that you haven't eaten Stake Plate. The first time I tried it I inhaled it all even though I was stuff"

"Teddy you feel like Stake Plate?"

"Yes always."

"We should get up now right?"

"right"

We gather the little stuff we have and I want to have a picture of this evening. "Hey Teddy you mind taking a picture of us"

"no not at all"

Callie smiles then as quickly as it had come it disappeared. I can't help but feel a little self conscious.

But then she raps her arm on my side to my stomach her palm is directly on my stomach making me feel I don't know what I feel. She then place her chin on my shoulder. I'm ecstatic but at the same time I'm screaming in my minds mind to Teddy to take the picture PLEASE take the picture so I could be free. Its moments but in those moments she starts making patterns on my stomach.

Callie's Point of View

Her abdomen is so firm most active duty females use their smile and sure feminism to get by they don't care about how they look But Arizona must work out a lot I could bounce a penny on how firm her stomach is. I start to trace patterns on her stomach as Teddy takes her sweet time to take the picture. The wind starts to blow and I regret putting my chin so close to her since this over whelming feeling is screaming at me to turn slightly and kiss her neck. I swear I started to do it but of course that's when Teddy's voice rings "I got it lets go"

We head to the car and we are all filthy with sand its not like her car is super clean I'd like to not get it worst with this sand.

"shouldn't we wash up some where before we go in your car" Teddy shims in.

I'm having a love hate relationship with teddy at the moment.

" the wash station is on the other side of where we parked its ok I'm going to clean the car soon ish just jump in"

as she says this she runs to the passenger side door and opens Teddy's door as well. Its weird right that she opened both of our doors is this her friend or her FRIEND. Its sweet though that she doesn't neglect her friend I'm thinking way to much about this. We both get in the car.

"so are we headed to take a shower first?" I ask

"No if you guys don't mind we can head there order take out then sit in the lounge or my room and eat"

"we are all sticky though " Teddy states "but hey that works since I have to be some place in half an hour"

"Where are you going?" I ask curious out of my mind

"My friend is getting into town" she states

"That's Teddy code word for her future baby daddy is in town"

YES YES YES She's straight yes yes yes oh yes.

I attempted to give both views. So let me know should I give up my writing career before it even starts or are you guys still digging this story. Oh check out The Blue Robbin I'm hooked on that fan fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Truth time. I started this story my friend started to help than I got tasked to go on deployment. I got bumped from deployment because someone with a higher rank decided to take my spot. Life school and work took over which lead my bosses to task me to go on deployment again this time I got picked went to training than Afghanistan. In the mist of all that I have to say I completely forgot about my stories.

Anyway I hope you guys like what I wrote but I understand if you don't either way your comments are welcomed and appreciated.

Callie's Point of View

I have to say when I first saw Teddy I assumed that there was a little something going on between her and Callie. Its just the way she looked me up and down when I got in the car and the looks she gave me made me think she had marked her territory and I was trespassing but maybe that was just her friend jeans kicking in after all her being straight does mean I have a hell of a shot.

Besides Arizona doesn't strike me as the woman who would take me out just to make an ex jealous. I know I just met her today but that's not the vibe I get off her.

Arizona's Point of View

We jumped in my car and headed straight to Stake Plate exchanging light banter back and forth. It was almost like we where all old friends just ridding along on any given day.

I got out of my car while Teddy and Callie continued to talk and I opened both of their doors.

"OK ladies dinner is on me."

Callie-" what would you recommend I eat?"

For a second I froze and turned a little red because the dirty thoughts that flashed in my mind of what exactly I wanted her to try first wasn't on the menu. Ever since that little massage on the beach my mind has been in the gutter. Finally I found my voice.

" For your first time I say try the stake plate no salad and two scopes of rice Teddy what would you like"

Callie- " Ok I'll try that one"

Teddy-"I'll have the same"

" you guys are no fun if we all have the same thing how am I suppose to nibble off your plates"

Teddy-" Maybe that's are liberate plan to prevent you from stealing our food"

" Hey I'm paying for the meal I should get a perk or two"

Callie-" how about you get something different and I'll share my plate with you"

"Deal"

I order our meal than we went to the combining store to find a suitable drink and of course lots of junk food. I'm a sucker for chocolate.

" Hey Teddy do you need a ride to the air port?"

Teddy- "No I'm good I'm actually renting a car so we wont be bound anywhere"

" that's good because my day is a little tight"

Teddy-" Than why did you just offer?"

"because I'm your friend if you need me than I'd find a way"

"ahhh isn't she cute Callie?"

Callie's Point of View

Cute isn't the word that comes to mind when I think of Arizona. It's like she's wooing me without trying to woe me.

" That she is. I think they just called for our order"

Arizona" I'll go grab it if you wouldn't mind grabbing me a Sobe"

When Arizona came back from grabbing the food I had the drinks and Teddy had chocolate and chips in both hands.

We walked to the car and for once I was able to show my chivalry by opening the door for Arizona. Teddy on the other hand saw what I did since I neglected to help her out. In my defense I was a little taken by Arizona that I forgot that she was there when we walked back to the car.

On our way back we swapped stories of why it is we joined the military.

Teddy came from Africa where her American mother married a man who was bent on saving the world. Her father decided that as elementary teacher he could help fight the literacy in this small village and the mother was a jack of all trades in the village a doctor, teacher and a mechanic he. She joined the military at the age of 35 with a BA in business unfortunately the military didn't recognize her BA and being a duel citizen prevented her from joining an officer program. She just wanted to travel on someone else's dime.

Arizona's story was fairly simple she came in to be an adult. I have to say I've actually never heard that as a reason normally I hear the traditional I joined to travel , for education, to escape their family, try something new, financial reasons or to serve the military.

I for one joined to continue the family tradition. My father was a Master Chief my mother was a PO1 my sister joined the marines and is actually serving in Mals-24 as a SGT. The weird thing is even though she is actually on the same base as Arizona I've never been on this side of the island my always comes to me.

We finally get back on base. And Arizona suggest that since the barracks rooms are fairly small maybe we should just go to lounge.

Arizona's Point of View

After we eat and chat some more Teddy heads off to get ready for her Baby daddy's visit.

" So as far as kidnapping go how would you rate this"

"not bad at all you've kept me entertained and fed me so what's next ransom phone call"

"No I did that earlier with the pictures Teddy took"

" ha ha ha you didn't"

"no I didn't after all who would I send it to?"

"true. "

"So I actually do have a tight schedule and I have about 20 minutes to do my homework for an online class than I have to head to my friends place."

"ok what subject is the homework in maybe I could help"

" Its an English class it's actually not to bad my homework is to watch Oedipus Rex. I have to watch the movie and write a poem about it than take a test it shouldn't take me to long"

"ok lets go up and I'll help I liked the play the concept that you cant fight your destiny always seem to connect through religion to me.

" how so"

" well religion has this concept that not everything is set in stone that God allows you to have free will but how much free will do you really have when the end of the story is already written"

" That's a little different though. It's like being in the fork on the road Religion states that you have a choice between right or left but the right way will lead you to happiness where else the left wont. The end is written but you choose where to be when that end comes. The movie is more like if you pick left or right the end will be the same"

" lets agree to disagree because religion talk always gets me in trouble."

" How about we agree to revisit it"

"ok"

We head to my room I jump in the shower to remove the sand and dried beach water off me. Than we switch and Callie jumps in the shower next. I take this time to go online to the school website. I make a few comments on my classmates post than wait for Callie to come out of the shower.

I guess she forgot to bring her clothes with her in the bathroom because she gets out still a little wet and wrapped in a towel. I don't know what's wrong with me because the baiting suite from earlier left little to the imagination but some how her standing there both of us alone in my room and the only thing preventing me from seeing her in all her glory is the tiniest towel.


End file.
